The life of Serena Morgan
by alexthewriter42713
Summary: Serena Morgan is the wwe's newest diva. what happends when she catches the eye's of both the the vicious viper and the psychotic dean ambrose ...
1. bio

Intro

Hey you guys:):) my name is Serena Morgan and I'm wwe's newest diva:):) here are some facts about me…

Real name: Serena Morgan  
Ring Name: Sabrina Morgan  
Personality: sweet ,funny ,sassy ,flirty  
Likes: music, drawing ,wrestling ,dancing, reading ,playing videogames  
Dislikes: long lectures ,pet names, arguing.

So yea.. that's me ..now if you excuse me I have to go to the Airlines arena.. Bye for now


	2. chapter 1: first day

Chapter 1: the first day of the rest of my life  
Serena's Pov  
5:30 pm

I walked into the American airlines arena in Miami, Florida. Tonight was Monday night raw. I was nervous yet excited about tonight. I was trying to find triple h's office and I was getting lost. As I turned the corner I ran into somebody and fell on the floor. Looking up I say two guys. One guy looked about in his mid-20's he had black hair and toned muscles. The other guys standing next to him look… well pale. He had orange/red spiky hair. He had more muscles.

"Now you see what you did Cody you knocked this pretty lassie over"... The guys said. The guy named Cody extended a hand out to help me up. "I'm so sorry" he said .With a smile I said" its ok it's no need to apologies it happens". I took this opportunity to introduce myself." I'm Serena" I said." The newest diva". I smiled as I finished my sentence.

"I'm Cody he said and the guy standing next to me" as he pointed to the guy. "He's Stephen" I looked at Stephen and smiled. "Umm do you guys know by any chance where I can find triple h's office?" I asked hoping they would help me. "Yes actually we do" said Cody "would you like us to show you" Stephen asked. I would appreciate it I told both of them.

5 mins later

On our short walk to triple h's office Cody, Stephen and I made small talk. I could tell that these guys were really cool guys. As we turned the corner I laughed at Cody's corny joke. We had arrived at triple h's office.  
"And you have reached your destination". Said Cody in a gps like voice. I laughed. "Well thanks guys I really appreciate this". I said looking at both of them. We said our goodbyes as they walked away. The guys continued to walk leaving me. I was so nervous but I was more excited than ever.

I knocked on the door softly. I heard a faint come in from the other side of the door. I opened the door with caution. As I open the door I saw triple's on the other side sitting behind a desk. This was going to be a great conversation.

15 mins later.  
I closed the door to triple h's office as I closed the door I jumped up and down with excitement. I was going to have a match tonight against Alicia fox. This was the best day ever.

As I was standing by the door I saw somebody skipping down the hall way were I was. She came right up to me and stopped. "Are you the new diva?" she asked as she titled her head a little to the side. I extended my hand." I'm Serena" I said she shook my hand and smiled. "I'm April she told me. "So I'm guessing you're going to need help finding out where everything are" April said "yes I'm definitely going to need help" I said as I laughed at myself" I could help you out if you need it" she said "I would really appreciate it". I said follow me she said our first stop was the divas locker room.

April opened the door reveling a few people inside as I walked inside April said "everybody this is Serena, Serena this is everybody". I received a few HI's and hello's I was then approached by two very pretty women these girls looked identical. I could definitely tell that they were related. "Hi I'm brie" one of them said and" I'm Nicki" said the other. I looked at both of them "I'm Serena" I said. I put my bags downs by a locker and began to get ready

9:15 pm

Monday night raw was already rolling. The past few hours April showed me around. I got to meet some really cool people like Zack Ryder, Justin Gabriel and Xavier woods. I caught up with Cody and Stephen as well.  
The time was 9:15. I realized that my match was coming up. I had already had my wrestling attire on. I was wearing some sparkling pink shorts as well as a pink sparkling top to match the top reveled my stomach. I was also wearing my wrestling boots. I went to hair and makeup. They put my hair into a ponytail and they gave me light makeup.

As I made my way to the gorilla position I began to grow nervous. What if I mess up and something goes wrong I thought. As I looked to my right I was thrown out of my thoughts as I noticed a guy staring at me. He was wearing some type of vest and he had brown hair with toned muscles. I also noticed the United States championship resting on his shoulder. He had this smirk on his face that was hard to read.

I turned away and shook my head. As I did that I heard my theme entrance start up. It was now my time to shine...


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet Cheeks and a storyline

Disclaimer: I don't own any people, places tittles of the wwe .. i do own my character Serena:):)

Enjoy:):):)

Serena's pov

toward the end off the match

Alicia and i have been in the ring for 15 minutes. i had to admit she was great competition. we ere both tired as we knew we had to fight.. i had a little energy building up inside of me as the crowd cheered for me.. i was steting Alicia up for my finisher.. the rockette( a scissors kick and land in the splits).

I achieved my finisher and went for the pin

1...

2...

3...

the crowd erupted in cheers as i had won my match. my theme started to play as i got on the turnbuckle and pointed to some of the fans. i was so excited. i had just won my first match in the WWE.

I rolled underneath the bottom rope and got out of the ring. i went to slap a few of the fans hands.. i continued up the ramp and on stage.i went backstage

as i got backstage i was greeted by Stephen,Cody, Nikki, Brie,Zack and April. i was so surprised by the amount of people waiting for me back stage. as i grabbed a bottle of water from the table i got so many" great match" and" you were amazing"

i told them all thank you as i wa going to the divas locker room to change back into my m=normal clothes. i was walking thru the hallways a i was walking to the locker room as i walked down the hall i noticed this guy posted up against the wall . by the loo of him her was about in his mid 30's. he had somewhat of a beard and tons of tattoos going down his arm.

but what i noticed most was that he had both the WWE championship and the world heavyweight championship were resting on his shoulders..

i ignored my thoughts as i walked passed him...

" i saw your match.. you were pretty good out there..sweet cheeks"..

ow if there was one thing i hated it was pet names. i had a name it wasn't princess, sweet cheeks baby or anything like that.. i turned around..

"excuse me.. may i help you" i said as anger filled my voice he got off the wall and smirked.

"actually you can you can start with your name sweet cheeks".

i was getting more and more angry.

"my name isn't sweet cheeks it's Serena".. i told him as i rolled my eyes. he laughed as he readjusted both titles on his shoulders..

"ahh so that's your name". he began to walk toward me what in the world is happening and who does this guy think he is.. i thought to myself he stopped right in front of me. he took my hand and kissed it.

"the name is Randy Orton your WWE world heavyweight champion"

he said as his signature smirk was plastered on his face. i rolled my eyes. this guy could be serious."that's nice" i said as i took my hand away from him"i was hoping we could get to know each other a little bit... better" he said as he closed the gap between us... i giggled as he smirked thinking that his antics were working.. i pretended to think...

" hmmm i don't think so". and with that i walked off.. from the corner of my eye i could see a stunned randy.. i laughed on the inside as i continued to walk leaving Randy there alone

randy's pov

i could not believe she just said that i had just got rejected by the newest diva. i NEVER get rejected.. i always get what i want.. and what i wanted was her.

Serena's pov

i walked around thinking about the interaction with randy and i. that guys was cocky. and i dont like cocky o continued to walk i was getting looks from people of satisfaction. i saw Cody walking down the hallway i was in the same direction. i caught up to Cody

" hey Cody" i said as i was out of breathe. "hey Serena nice match" he said with a smile on his face" thanks" i simply replied. ""by the way nice way of rejecting randy like that his face was priceless. i turned to Cody with a confused face. how did you know about that ? it was on the titan-tron.. i stood there in shock if it was put up there on the titan tron that means everybody saw it..

i caught back up with Cody. "are you serious" i asked with all seriousness,. "yea everybody saw it". just then i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned around to see the one and only Stephanie McMahon. "hi Serena im Stephanie" she said as i accepted her hand shake. "do you have a minute" she asked. "sure" i said simply replied. i said goodbye to Cody as Stephanie and i began to walk.

""not trying to be rude or anything but what exactly do you want to talk to be about i asked Stephanie. "a possible storyline" she simply replied. i got really excited. this was going to be the best conversation ever

20 mins later

i closed the door to Stephanie off. that had to be the worst conversation ever. they wanted me to be in a ROMANTIC storyline with that cocky jerk Randy Orton. .out of everybody in the wwe they pic him to put me with. as i walked a little down the hall there he was posted in the wall as if he was waiting for me

"well well well look who decided to comeback to me".. Randy said with a smirk plastered on his face.." i didn't comeback for you randy you just happened to be in the same direction that im going" . i told him with anger in my voice. "so im guessing you heard about our little storyline" he asked as he adjusted both titles on his shoulders. "ugh don't remind me" i said as i folded my arms across my chest.

"mind if i tell you a secret" he asked. i didn't replie. randy got off the wall and walked toward me. my head was telling me to back away as he was walking toward me but my feet didn't move. randy walked behind me and stopped could feel his hot breathe on the back of my neck as he was breathing

"im the one who suggested the storyline"...

this made me pissed i turned around to see randy with his signature smirk on his face.. randy got dangerously close to my face and most importantly.. my lips..

"now your stuck with me"..

he whispered. i was so angry. i stormed off not looking back at randy..

randy's pov

i watched as she stormed off. to be honest she was pretty sexy when she was all angry.. i was pretty satisfied with myself. i walked in the opposite direction of Serena with a smile on my face. i always get what i want.. and what i wanted was her..

? pov

i watched the whole scene play out with randy and Serena i wasn't going to let Randal have all the fun with her. i believe it was now time to server a little...injustice..


	4. Chapter3: Roses and injustice

Chapter 3: roses and injustice

Serena's pov

8:30pm…

Monday Night Raw started 30 minutes ago.. I had a match tonight against Aksana tonight but that wasn't until later today was the first day of that stupid storyline with Randy.. Speaking of that I looked at the clock as it read 8:32. I had to go film a segment. Lucky for me randy wasn't in it.

I went to hair and makeup. They straighten out my hair and applied lip gloss onto my lips. I then went to where we were filming the scene. Everything was in place and ready to film..

*On screen*

I was walking down the hall.. I could hear the crowd cheer as I appeared on screen. As I continued to walk a member of the stage crew came up to me.

" Are you Sabrina Morgan?"

"Yes"

"These are for you"

From behind his back he revealed a beautiful bouquet of roses.. I had a surprised look on my face.. "Thanks" I said and the person walked off. As I examined the roses I noticed that there was a cad attached. I opened up the card from a little envelop. I read it out loud

" I can't wait to see you out there. I'll be watching.. Good luck. Sweet cheeks;) Randy"

I rolled my eyes as I read his name at the bottom of the card. The irritation and anger grew inside of me as I read the word sweet cheeks on the card. I found the nearest trashcan and threw the followers in there. Brushing my hands against each other as if I accomplish something I walked away with a smile on my face.

*Off screen*

I had to go prepare for my match. I went into the divas locker room and got my wrestling gear. Tonight I was wearing my orange sparkle top with the shorts to match. I also had some orange sparkles bedazzled on the back of my wrestling boots.

I left the divas locker room and found a area to stretch. As I was stretching I felt like I was being watched. I looked to my left and there was nothing there. I looked to my right and there was nothing there. something just didn't feel right.

It was now time for my match .aksana was already in the ring and it was now my turn to go out. I heard my theme go on as the crowd cheered. That got me pumped and I was ready to fight

*On screen*

20mins later

Aksana and I had been fighting for at least 20 minutes aksana was easy to beat but she wasn't that difficult either. I was thinking about setting her up for my finisher but I wanted to do something different. I was feeling pretty special tonight. So I decided to go for a submission.

I pulled aksana by her hair as I slapped on my submission called the ultimatum ( my version of the black widow) I named it that because you only had two choices . Either you were going to try and fight out of it. Or you were going to tap

And sure enough she tapped.

The crowd cheered as my theme went off my celebration began. I had won two matches in a row. I was feeling pretty good about myself. As I continued my celebration my theme was cut short by another theme entrance

Sierra, hotel, India

Echo, lima,

Delta….

Shield….

As there theme continued I started to get worried. I didn't know who these guys were. As they approached the barricade I felt like I was frozen in the place I stood. One by one they jumped over the barricade. I grew more and more nervous. I wanted to run but it was too late.

Each of them had got onto the apron in a different spot. Two were on the side and one was on the end near the announcers table.

I turned my head to the left. I looked and saw this guy that gave me the creeps. he was rather tall and build. He had a tattoo on his left arm and long hair. This guy was intimidating.

I looked to my right and saw the next guy. He had two different hair colors. On the right was blond and the left was black. He was rather a tad bit shorter than the guy on my left. He had a smirk plastered on his face similar to Randy's

Lastly I looked at the guy that was a head of me. He was just about the height of the guy to the right of me. His brown short hair fell over his face. Hanging onto his waist was the united states championship.. that's when I realized it was him. The guy who was staring at me on my first day.

My thoughts were interrupted by another theme.. This one I knew and I wasn't too fond of the person it belonged to

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy Orton came out with his famous smirk on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes as he walked down the ramp. As randy got to the stairs he looked at me as he continued to smirk.. this guy couldn't be serious.. Randy got into the ring as he rested both titles on his shoulders. He had a mic and brought it up to his lips to speak.

" Sabrina… Sabrina will you ever learn".. He said as he leaned up against the ropes watching me not letting the smirk off his face.

"I take it you didn't like the flowers"?.. He said into the mic as if he was asking me.. I rolled my eyes. I noticed a mic next to me and picked it up.

"Actually I love roses" I sad with a smile." I'm just not to fond of the person who gave them to me". It was not my turn to have the smirk on my face as randy got angry.

"Feisty ..arent we" said randy as he got off the ropes'" I guess so" I told him. Randy looked at the guys who were on the apron and back to me. His smirk returned

" I see you met some friends of mine" said randy. I turned and looked at each guy. I had to admit I was a little intimidated but I put my brave face on because I couldn't let randy know I was intimidated.

" Who.. these guys"? I said pointing to them I clapped my hands. "I'm surprised you have friends randy.. you know with your attitude and all"..

Randy was looking a bit angry.. "you know I don't get it with you.. You stalk me in the hall, you buy me flowers. And now you these boys and use them as a scare tactic.. I'm not surprised.. Orton I'm not surprised"..

This made randy pissed as he walked up to me he did something I didn't expect him to do.. he chuckled. I mentally gulped.. Randy stopped right in front of me..

"You just don't seem to understand.. see I have these".. He held up both the WWE title and the World Heavyweight Championship. He received boos from the crowd." With these I'm known as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.. I run this show and I get what I want".. He leaned in and got dangerously close to my face... "and what I want is you"…

I backed away slowly. As I backed away I backed into something hard but firm. Looking up I saw the guy with the brown hair and the United States title. He had a smirk plastered on his face. I knew I was in trouble. I tried to run in the other direction but her grabbed my arms.. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was to strong.

"Aww what's wrong Sabrina.. are you starting to get there picture"?.. I had an angry look on my face as I looked back at randy. I can tell randy was loving this.. I struggled to get out of this guy's grasp and every time I tried to get out his grip would get tighter..

Randy walked up to me and started to play with my hair. I looked at randy with a pissed off look. His famous smirk was back on his face. an idea popped into my head.

As randy stopped playing with my hair I did something I never did to randy.. I smiled.. Randy must have noticed as his smirk grew I was waiting for randy to come closer.

Randy walked closer to me and stopped right in front of me. "Starting to get the picture"? He asked me into the mic. I shook my head in a up and down formation meaning yes. Randy's smirk turned into a smile as he thought he had just won me over. Randy was now right where I wanted him to be.

I stumped on Randy's foot hard. He winched in pain as he hop on one foot. I stumped on the guy who was holding me.. He let go of my arms. I elbowed him into the stomach. He fell to the mat. I ran out of the ring.

Randy was still winching in pain as he watched me. The guy who was holding me was now laying on the mat against the turnbuckle as his team mates helped him. I looked at randy and his infamous cocky attitude was now replaced by anger and irritation... if anything I would guess he was pissed..

I looked at randy and a smile of satisfaction grew on my lips. I blew a kiss to randy as I mouth better luck next time... I watch his reaction as I done that .it seem to only make him more angry.. Succeeding with my plan I smiled and walked backstage I knew randy would never live that down.


	5. Chapter 4 : Roommate

Hey Everyone it's Alex ( a.k.a the novice writer) I decided to give you guys and update because Im not really busy today.. There are four things I really want you guys to know..

#1 : I wanted to give a Massive THANK YOU to all the support this story has gotten. All of the reviewes, follows, favorites and everybody who decided to read my story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me that I can write something and have people enjoy my stories.. it really makes me happy

#2: if you go to my profile I recently put a poll up. The poll question is … who should Serena end up with? I'm letting my readers chose who Serena ends up with.. I'll let you guys know when the voting is almost over.. so if u like the story go cast your vote

#3: I have been working really hard on this new story for you guys.. It's called Spellbound.. I will most likely put the first chapter up on Friday after my class.

And last bit not least …. #4 : Thanks you guys so much for the love and support of this story now on to the story… Enjoy

Chapter 4: Roommate

Serena pov

10:30pm

I was driving myself to the hotel that all the superstars and divas were staying at... I was still feeling great after what happened on Raw... seeing Randy's face replaying in my head was classic. And the way how I elbowed that guy was super...

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the car. I got my suit cases out of the trunk... I lock the car as I walked away from the car. I walked into the huge hotel and took in my surroundings. I walked toward the reception desk. "Checking in for Serena Morgan "I said to the receptionist in my sweet voice. I watched as the receptionist typed into the computer. She then got a key card and swiped it in a machine. She handed me the key and said "you're in room 416 on the fourth floor".

I thanked her as I got my suitcase and walked toward the elevator. I pressed the up button as I began to wait for the elevator. I didn't have to wait long. The elevator door opened and I got inside and pressed the four. As the started to close I heard "hold the elevator" from a voice not too far away. I pressed a button as the elevator door started to open... I was surprised to see who it was... more like who they were...

I t was the guys from earlier tonight. The one that was really creepy and intimidating and the one with the with the two –toned hair. "Thanks "said the one with the two toned hair, as he looked at me with a smile. "No problem" I replied. As the elevator doors closed I noticed the two toned guy was still looking at me.

"Aren't you Serena, the new diva ?" He asked. This got the attention of the intimidating guy as he turned around. "The one and only" I said with a smile. "And you two are?" I asked as I looked at both of them. 'The name's Colby … Colby Lopez better known as Seth Rollins" he said as he extended his hand for a handshake. I took his hand and accepted his handshake.

" And I'm Joe... better known as Roman Reigns" said the intimidating guy. I smiled at both of them I noticed these two guys weren't as scary as they seemed... As the elevator doors opened we were now on the fourth floor. "You guys are on the fourth floor To"? I asked."Yea were in room 418". "Wow" I said..." it's a small world. I'm in 416". Colby and Joe both looked at each other while I gave them a confused look. As we got to our respected doors Colby said "be careful of you roommate He's kind of a flirt". He said and with that he walked into his room.

I stood there for a minute... What could that possibly mean...? Preparing myself for the worst I inserted my key card in the door and opened the door

As I walked in I noticed there were two beds, a kitchen area a living area with a couch and one TV... it was a pretty basic hotel room... I walked into the room and noticed that my roommate was already here... and if that wasn't a clue I heard the shower running... I went over to the bed that had nothing on it and sat down.

I unzipped my suitcase as I got out a pair of pajamas... I heard the shower go off but I continued with what I was doing I heard the bathroom door opened... I turned around to see who my roommate was...

He had brown short hair that was all over his face. He was wearing a white beater and some basketball shorts. It was the same guy that was with Colby and Joe on Raw. He looked up and noticed me staring at him...

"See something you like…. Serena"? he said with a smirk on his face. I turned and blushed a little. I then realized he knew my name. I turned back to him. He was looking for something in his suitcase." How do you know my name?" I asked him as my voice was laced with curiosity... he chuckled.

" I do my research" he said simply as he continued to look for whatever he was looking for in his suitcase I got up and walked over to him. I leaned up against the wall in the room as I watched him. "And who are you exactly…?"

"Jonathan…. Jonathan good... better known as Dean Ambrose... but you can call me Jon or dean or Johnathan which ever works for you"... I giggled as he said that... Wait why win the world was I giggling... I just met this guy like two minutes ago...

As I watched him look thru his suitcase I could help but stare at his muscles. They were toned and men were they something. I shook my head as I eased those thoughts out of my head. I walked back over to my suitcase and got my pj's and head toward the shower. I got into the bathroom and closed the door.

I turned on the water to the shower... I ran my fingers under the water making sure that the water temperature was to my liking. I striped down and got into the shower... I allowed the water to flow down my back... it felts so good. After about 15 minutes in the shower I turned off the water I got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body... I then dropped the towel and slipped on my pg.'s...

Jon's pov

As I heard Serena turn off the shower there was a knock at the door...I got up and opened the door as I saw Colby and Joe on the other side. "hey I said as I step aside and let them in." how is she man"? Colby asked. She's pretty cool I replied... "she in the shower now"... I said as I pointed to the bathroom... "You would know" said Colby with a sly smirk on his face. I shoved Colby as he laughed. The guys sat on the couch as I turned on the TV then the bathroom door opened...

Serena's pov

I opened the bathroom door... as I walked out I was welcomed by a cold yet gentle breeze... I went to go put the clothes back into my bag. As I did that I hear laugh voices coming from the living area. I walked toward the living area to see Jon, Colby and Joe sitting on the couch watching TV...

"Hey guys" I said as I leaned on the side of the wall." Hey" Serena said Colby and Joe in unison... Jon looked at Colby and Joe and then looked at me." Ok... am I missing something here... how you all know each other"?." We met in the elevator on the way up". I told Jon as he gave me an ohh ok look. I walked over to the couch as sat in-between Joe and Colby. "What are you guys watching" I asked? "Actually were just looking for something to watch" said Joe. I looked at the screen as Jon changed the channels. Jon stopped when he saw a basketball game on.

25 minutes later

I laughed as Jon and Joe where arguing about the basketball game... Colby was shaking his head in disappointment... it was now half time on the basketball game... I had to admit these guys were absolutely nothing like they were on TV. These guys were funny sweet and downright cool guys...

I got up from my spot on the couch to go get my phone. As I came back I noticed Jon was sitting in my spot." Move your feet you lose your seat". Jon said as he stuck out his tongue out at me. I giggled... I came over to the guys and sat on Jon Joe and Colby were laughing.

Jon's pov

Serena plopped down on my lap... "You know Jon your pretty comfortable". She said as got comfortable. I started to look at Serena before I started to watch the game again. As the 3rd quarter got underway I couldn't help myself but to look at Serena's frame. She was skinny but not too skinny. I started at her shoulders as I let my eyes travel down her small frame. She had the shape of an hourglass. Her long brown hair touched almost the middle of her back. Serena was a very beautiful girl...

Serena's pov

The game was going on as I was still sitting on Jon's lap... I didn't know where in the world that confidence came from to sit on his lap... I just met the guy today and I was now sitting on his lap... it was weird but I was enjoying every minute of it...

Another 25 minutes later

The game had ended and the guys looked exhausted... Colby and Joe got up and went to their room leaving Jon and I alone... I looked behind me at Jon and he was half asleep so I didn't disturb him. I quietly got off of his lap and walked over to my bed. I climbed into my bed and snuggled under the covers as I began to feel the warmth from the covers. Without me even noticing my eye lids were getting heavier and heavier and the next thing I knew I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 5:Seduction

Hi guys it's me Alex once again doing a update for you guys I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reads, reviews, follows and all the support you guys have given this story.. You guys are amazing .You guys can follow me on twitter theniceone427 . I have some pretty interesting chapters in store for you guys.. But for now.. On to the story

Chapter 5: seduction

Serena Pov

8:35

Friday Night Smack down had been on for the last 30 minutes. I didn't have a match tonight however I had to go film a segment with randy…ugh… I was wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans with a pink off the shoulder top. My long brown hair was curled and down. Looking up at the clock I had 15 minutes before it was time for me to film the segment.

I went to the divas locker room and set my stuff down and walked out... I decided to roam around the halls until it was time. Before I knew it 15 minutes had pasted. I got to the spot just in time and it was now time to film...

*on screen*

I was walking around some random hallway in the arena. I heard the crowd start to cheer as I knew I was on the screen. I continued to walk down the hall... as I turned the corner I slowly back up as I found myself in front of both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. They crowd erupted in boos as they saw they appear.

As I continued to walk backwards I felt my back hit something. Fearing for the worst I turned around and became face to face with the United States champ…

Mr. Dean Ambrose

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "Come with us "was all dean said in a rather demanding tone. He started to walk and sure enough I followed him... I noticed that both Roman and Seth were walking right behind me...

We had reached an unmarked door. I no longer had a worried look on my face. That look was replaces with confusion. Dean knocked on the door. As I heard the person on the other side began to open the door I looked to see who was on the other side. When the door finally opened I rolled my eyes in disgust. I t was the arrogant self-centered WWE world heavyweight champion...

Mr. Randy Orton...

" ahh there's the woman of the hour' He said as he leaned against the door frame. " what do you want this time " I asked as my voiced was laced with irritation. " please come in " he said as he step aside from the door completely ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes as I walked in the room and made my way to the couch. Randy closed the door as the shield stood guard outside the door...

"That was some stunt you pulled on Monday night" he said as he walked over to where I was "yea I know "I simply replied as I checked my nails. I noticed randy wasn't on either side of me but he was standing behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders as he began to massage my shoulders.

"Ohh somebody's tense" he said as he continued. I tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong. I continued to struggle to get out but I realized it was no use. I let randy massage my shoulders and I had to admit... He was good...

I started to relax and loosen up under randy touch. I moved my hair to the right side as I left the left side exposed. Next thing I know I felt Randy's I ice cold breathe on my neck. He started to leave little butterfly kisses on the back of my neck close to my ear. He then whispered…

"You're accompanying me to my match tonight against cena. I could hear the crowd cheer as Cena's name was said. I shook my head in an up and down formation meaning yes. I could feel a smirk being placed on Randy's face. He stopped massaging my shoulders.

Randy then made his way from around the couch and sat dangerously close to me. I got up from my spot and started to walk toward the door. As I was walking toward the door randy grabbed my wrist "and where do you think you're going" he asked in a questionable tone.

I yanked my wrist out of Randy's grasp as I stop walking. I smiled at Randy. I saw that infamous smirk grow on Randy's face. It was now time to put my plan into action...

I walked right up to randy with the smile still on my face. I pushed randy right back down onto the couch. I walked right to randy and sat right on his lap. He looked surprised at surprised at first but then that was replaced with satisfaction. I then got into a straddle like position on Randy's lap as he put his hands around my waist. I could tell he was loving it. He must have thought he had finally won me over… ha if he only knew.

I let my finger touch his short hair as I watched his every move. I then let my hands move from his hair down to his beard. As I moved my hands down his arms I could tell he didn't want me to stop. I place both of my hands on his chest as I let my fingers on my right hand trace around his six pack.

I then leaned in slowly into his face allowing our lips to brush against one another's as I made my way to kiss his cheek. I then whispered into his ear seductively…

"See you around… Champ"

And with that I got off of his lap and walked toward the door. Before I opened it I turned and looked at randy. As our eyes met one last time I winked at him. I then turned back around and opened the door letting myself out... as I went out the door. I looked at each member of the shield and walked away from them slowly yet satisfied.

Randy's Pov

What in the hell just happened I thought to myself. I continued to sit there as I allowed her words to replay over and over again in my head.

"See you around... champ"

I smirked in satisfaction but she left me looking lost and dumbfounded. I got up from the couch to go get ready for my match with Cena. There was no I was going to lose this match … not with Serena on my arm...

Serena's Pov

I had changed into my red top and shorts. This outfit was a lit bit more... revealing but this was all part of the plan. I made my way to the gorilla position and sure enough randy was there. I gave him a smile as I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. As Randy's theme started it was now our time to walk out.

*on screen *

25 mines later

The match between Cena and Orton was amazing. These were great competitors battling it out for a win. I cheered on randy like I was supposed to do to keep up with my plan. As I watched the match a theme started and I knew that there was trouble on the horizon for Cena...

Sierra, Hotel, India

Echo Lima

Delta

Shield...

As the shield made their way down to the ring the match was still going on. The shield were the perfect distraction for Cena. And Randy capitalized… Randy was setting Cena up for the snap scoop power slam. He executed the move perfectly. I cheered and clapped for randy as he performed the move perfectly. Randy was ready to seal the deal with a R.K.O... As john got up in a groggy state randy struck john hard R.K.O. He went for the pin

1…

2…..

3…

His theme boomed thru the arena as Randy's celebration began. I got into the ring and hugged randy. The shields were in the ring as well as they were circling Cena. As they were busy with Cena I felt an arm snake around my waist. I looked up to see the one and only viper smirking at me…

"So do I get my congratulatory kiss "he asked I gave him a smile "Of course..." my plan was going right as scheduled

I started to lean into randy as I slowly closed my eyes. I peeked one of my eyes open to see if his eyes were closed and sure enough they were. As our lips got closer I started to smile. Our lips then brushed against one another's an I knew what I was going to do.

I kicked randy were the sun didn't shine. He had pain written all over his face. The crowd was going crazy. I rolled out of the ring as I watched randy roll around in pain in the ring. My theme started to play as I was walking up the ramp. I knew randy was going to be pissed with me but I didn't care. There was no way he was going to get me...


	7. Chapter 6: Randal

Chapter 6: Randal

Randy pov

I walked backstage still a little hurt. Serena was going to get hers.. This is the 2nd time I fell for her antics.. She was going to get her payback tonight.

I walked to the locker room and gather my things.. Most of the superstars had already left for the hotel or to go to the next city. I walked out of the locker room and headed toward the exit. As I reached the parking lot I unlocked my rental car and loaded my bag inside.. I then got into the car and sped off..

15 mins later

I pulled into the hotel parking lot. As I was in the car driving to the hotel I had thought of a brilliant plan.. If she wants to play the game then I can to I thought to myself. I parked the car and unloaded my things. I then entered the hotel.

I approach the reception desk and got my key card.. I noticed I was on the fourth floor room 422. I got in the elevator and went to my floor.. as the doors opened I arrived on the fourth floor.

I walked down the hall looking for my room when I heard a familiar giggle. I stopped dead in my tacks. I turned to the door and remember the room number.. 416

I walked down a few more doors and found my room. .I swiped my key cad in and opened the door. I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to have any roommates.. Seeing that there was only one bed.. as I settled in to my room I started to plan my revenge on Serena. I knew just what to do and she had no idea what was coming..

Serena pov

Colby, Jon and I were in Jon and I's room.. I was watching the guys as they were playing wwe2k14.. These guys were pretty competitive and would do anything to win.. Colby put his hand in Jon's face so he couldn't see which made Jon lose the match.

"I hate to say I told you so but I told you so" said Colby as he did his happy dance. I giggled at Colby at his happy dance. "no fair you cheated" said Jon as he had a pouty face.. "Aww is little Johnny boy going to cry ?" I asked in a babyish tone.. Jon stuck out his tongue out at me which made me giggle more.

As they were setting up there next match on the game there was a knock on at the door. Since the guys were to preoccupied with the game I decided to get up and get it. As I opened the door I slowly regretted my choice to open the door..

"What do you want Orton?' I asked as the irritation was written all on my face. "Listen Serena.. I sort of kind of think we got on the wrong foot..i never meant to make you angry in anyway. Why don't we start over"

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.. Could he be serious? Is thee Randy Orton apologizing? I looked into his eyes as they seemed sincere and genuine.. I didn't know what to say..

As I was about to open my mouth to speak Randy spoke "You don't have to give me a answer today but maybe you could think about it" and with that he walked off.

For the first time I stepped outside my door and watched randy As he was walking to his door. I couldn't believe what I was going to do next..

Randy's Pov

5…..

4….

3…

2..

And 1.

"Randy wait" I head behind me.. I smirked knowing she would be confused. I wiped the smirk off my face as I turned around to see Serena walking up to me..

"Randy ...are you really serious? She asked I could see the curiosity written on her face." Yea.. It's just that I thought about everything I did and I realized that I was a jerk and I'm sorry" I told her with a serious face. The look on Serena's face was priceless..

Serena then smiled at me.. She giggled before she said "it's ok randy.. I'll think about what you said.. I'll see you around.. Randal "and with that she was off.. That was the first time she had ever called me by my real name... I mentally smirked. I had Serena right where I wanted her..

Serena pov

As I walked back to the room I couldn't stop thinking about what randy said.. I couldn't believe it. Randy had apologized.. I never seen randy like that before..

As I entered the room I noticed Jon and Colby still playing the game.." what was that about?" Colby asked knowing something was up.. "randy apologize to me.. He said he was being a jerk and he wanted to know if we could start over"

Jon's pov

I tuned my head away as I heard what Serena said. I couldn't believe what randy told her. From the moment Serena told us what randy had said I knew he was up to no good. "do you really believe him?' I asked as I turned back to the game.. " I'm not sure If I believe him or not" I heard her say as she plopped down on the couch " what do you guys think I should do?' she asked. " don't believe him .. He's known for letting people hear what they want said Colby.

"I agree with Colby" I said as we continued to play the game.. I heard a loud sigh come from Serena I could tell she was frustrated..

Serena pov

I was so confused yet frustrated.. I didn't know what to do.. I told myself I was going to think about it later " I'm going to sleep" I told the guys I walked to my bed . as I got in my bed I was welcomed by the warmth of the covers.. I slowly drifted into sleep


	8. Chapter 7: Mix tag

Hey guys .. it's me Alex I really hope you guys are liking the story so far.. I wanted to ask you guys a question.. DID YOU GUYS WATCH RAW? I was so shocked when Seth turned on dean and roman. I didn't see that coming.. Tweet me your reactions to what happened on raw ( theniceone427) I would love to see what you guys thought… thanks for reading… now on to the story

Chapter 7: mix-tag

Serena pov

9:00pm

I walked out of the divas locker room...Tonight I didn't know what I had planned... I had brought my duffle bag with all my gear in it just in case I had a match tonight..

As I was walking thru the halls I still couldn't stop thinking about what Randy said the other day. It was stuck in my head. I didn't know if I wanted to start over with him.. On one hand he seemed sincere but on the other hand both Colby and Jon didn't believe him.. I was so confused.

I continued to walk around as I saw a camera guy come up to me and said action

*On Screen*

I continued to walk around as I heard the WWE universe cheered.. There cheers quickly turned into boos as the WWE world heavyweight champion came into the picture. I was starting to get angry and randy didn't even say anything yet..

"Hello Sabrina.." he said with his infamous smirk on his face " Hi randy , did you enjoy what I did to you enjoy what I did to you on Smack down?" I asked. His smirk quickly faded as a smile grew on my face.

He walked around me and stopped right behind me.. "You know Sabrina I had a little talk with the authority about you and I".. I could feel him playing with my hair." Oh really" I said with anger and irritation. I turned around to see him smirking." "Yea I did.. And it looks like you have to suit up because you have a match tonight". I heard the crowd cheer as he said that. I chuckled.

"And what's so bad about that that?" his smirk was still plastered on his face. He closed the gap between us. He got dangerously close to my face as he said

"It's a mix tag match.. And I'm your partner"

My smile quickly faded as he told me the news. I watched as his smirk grew. "So if I were you I would go get ready because OUR match… is next" he said. I gave him a angry look before I stormed off into the direction of the divas locker room leaving randy standing there looking.. Satisfied.

*Off Screen*

10mins later

I changed into my blue wrestling attire. I quickly did my make up an dput my hair into a ponytail. Ad I walked to the gorilla position I saw randy. " hey" I said with a smile on on my face. " hi serena.. are you ready for our match?" "Yea im ready to kick some butt " I said and he laughed. " hey umm about the other day ive been thinking about it a lot and I wanted to start over with you."

Randy pov

"I want to start over with you" she said. I mentally smirked knowing that I had just won her over.. But I remained calm on the inside "really?" I said "yea" she replied as she gave me a sweet smile.

" I promise you won't regret this I promise" I told her as she giggled. "Why don't we chill out in my hotel room after the show?" "Sure I'd like that " she said.. I heard her theme go off." see you out there Randal" she said and with that she was off

Once she was gone I smirk. I had just won Serena over... Now all I have to do is keep her…

Serena pov

*On Screen*

I was already in the ring waiting for randy to come thru the curtain. I rolled my eyes in disgust as his theme started to play

_I hear voice in my head.._

_They council me…_

_They understand… _

_they talk to me…._

Randy came from behind the curtain with a cocky demeanor. As he walked down the ramp he received numerous amount of boos. He got into the ring and smirked at me I rolled my eyes in reply to his smirk randy and I were fighting Tyson Kidd and Natalya. I knew this would be a pretty good match but I also knew who was going to win.

15min later

Randy preformed a amazing RKO to Tyson he went to for the three count..

1….

2…

3..

The crowd began to boo as Randy's theme blasted through the arena. I wasn't going to celebrate with Randy in the ring so I got off the apron and started to walk up the ramp.. that was until I noticed Randy's theme go off.

"Sabrina" he said... "Do you really think I'm going to let what happened on Friday night slip?" he said into the mic. I turned around and looked at randy. "I have a surprise for you" he said with a smile on his face. I mentally gulped... The next thing I heard really made me nervous...

_Sierra, Hotel, India_

_Echo, Lima_

_Delta_

_The shield._

I looked toward the normal place where the shield comes out at but they didn't show.. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Preparing for the worst I turned around to face the hounds of injustice. I looked back at randy as he had a smirk on his face. He then nodded his head. The next thing I know I was being thrown over dean's shoulder. I punched his back as my hair was now in my face. Dean turned around so that I was facing randy. I gave randy an angry look as he exited the ring and walked toward us.

As he approached me he whispered.. "your coming with me " and with that dean handed me over to randy as if I was some rag doll. I was now over Randy's shoulder. I punched and yelled for randy to let me go but he defiantly wasn't giving in. Randy then began to walk up the ramp and backstage.

*Back at the Hotel*

I was getting ready to go meet randy in his room. I had changed into my comfortable sweat pants and a tank top. As slipped on my shoes Jon came thru the door."And where are you going?" asked Jon." I'm going to hangout with randy"..

Jons pov

"I'm going to hangout with Randy" she said. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. " really?.. since when did you guys get on the right foot?" I asked her.

"Today" she replied.. "I Just wanted to give him a second chance.. you know a fresh start".. She replied.. I continued to move my suit case in the room.. "Well let me know if anything happens" I said. "Why?" she looked at me confused. "Because I have to protect my roommate".. I told her with a smile on my face..

"Aww Jon" she said as she came up and hugged me.. She played around in my hair as she released herself from my embrace. As she walked to the door Before she exited she turned to me and said.

"sleep tight Ambrose.. And tell the guys I said hi"

And with that she closed the door. I couldn't believe that she and randy had patched things up. I just wanted to go find his and spear him. I got my phone out to text Colby

_To Colby_: _hey man comes to my room we need to talk_

I sent the message two minutes later I got a knock on the door. I opened to see a worried looking Colby.. "What's wrong?"

10 mins later

I told Colby everything that happened. "I know what this is" Said Colby. "What is it?" I asked. "The jealousy, the flirting if I didn't know better I would say you my friend have a crush" was Colby right?

Did I have a crush on Serena?

Maybe I did but one thing was sure I had to get her away from Randal..

Serena pov

I laughed at Randy's joke. For the past few hours Randy and I have been chatting watching movies and playing video games. Randy was the bad guy I thought he was.. As I looked at the clock I saw that it was going on 11

" ohh it's getting late" I said as I got up off the sofa randy got up with me as he walked me over to the door. I placed my hand on the knob "you know randy I had a great time. I told him as I smiled "yea me to" said randy. I opened the door I turned around and said..

"thanks for tonight.. See you around Orton"

And with that I was on my way to my room. I arrived at my door and knocked. The door was opened by Colby

"hey what are you to guys up to not planning to take over the world are you?" I asked Colby and Jon chuckled. "Not without you" said Jon. I sat on the couch "so how was your time with Randal?" asked Colby "it was great" I said with a smile on my face I looked over at Jon and I couldn't help but notice

Jon had anger written all over his face

"Jon are you ok?".. I asked he snapped his head in my direction. "Yea I'm fine".

Jons pov

"Yea I'm fine" I told her. I was actually lying. I was livid. Randy was lying to Serena only to get with her. Ugh he was just…. Ugh. "well I'm going off to bed" Serena said as she ruffled both Colby's and I's hair. I watched as she walked away.. she was amazing. Maybe Colby is right

Maybe I do have a crush on Serena.


	9. Chapter 8: a night with the boys

A/N: hey guys I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating. I got super busy with my summer. I didn't forget about you guys. I'll be updating regularly hopefully on Saturdays. Thanks for being so patient here's chapter 8. Enjoy

Serena's pov

As we went backstage Randy let me off his shoulder. Since we were done for tonight we decided we were going to go back to the hotel. Randy and I went our separate ways. As I was walking down the hall I saw Jon, Colby and Joe. I caught up to them.

"Hey guys" I said. They all turned to look at me. "Hey" they replied. "soo what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked. "Oh you know, probably come and crash the party in you room" Colby said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. I laughed "you guys are always in my room" I said "you mean our room" said Jon as he smiled

"Hey do you guys mind if I catch a ride with you guys back to the hotel"? "Not at all "said Colby "great" I replied, "I'll meet you guys at the exit "I said. I then separated myself from the guys and made my way toward the divas locker room to get my stuff.

*15 minutes later*

The guys and I were walking in the parking lot to the car. "I call shot gun" said Joe as he ran toward the car. "No fair you had shot gun last time" said Colby as he caught up with Joe. I laughed. "You Know I don't get you guys, you guys are so serious on TV but act so goofy when the cameras aren't on" I said as we got to the car. "Well you would be surprised what happens when we all room together". Said Jon as he put his duffle bag in the trunk. "Yea that's a room you don't want to be in" Colby said as he agreed with Jon

We got in the Car. Colby decided to drive since Joe took shotgun while Jon and I were in the back. The hotel wasn't too far from the arena. Within 15 minutes we had arrived at the hotel.

Jon's Pov

We got out of the car. I grabbed my duffle bag from the trunk and made my way toward the hotel as Colby, Joe and Serena followed. As we entered the hotel Colby and Joe went to reception desk leaving me alone with Serena. I told Colby not to leave me alone with Serena ugh... I hate him some times.

"So what are we going to do tonight roomie "Serena asked me as she stood next to me. Ok this is it. Act natural, be cool. "I have no idea" I replied as I smiled at her. _See that wasn't so bad_ I thought to myself. As Joe and Colby walked toward I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Serena went to go get our room key leaving me with the guys "

I hit Colby in the arm "ouch what was that for "Colby asked as he looked at me. That was for leaving me with Serena you know I how I get around her. Colby laughed "it had to be done sooner or later". Serena came back toward the group "you guys ready?" she asked "yep "we said as we made our way to the elevator.

Serena pov

Colby pressed the elevator button and we didn't have to wait long. As the elevator door opened we all piled in. As the elevator door closed there was a silence. I noticed how Jon was giving Colby a death glare while Colby just smirked at Jon and Joe shook his head. I wonder what that was about. My thoughts were disrupted by the ping noise of the elevator indicating that we arrived to our floor. We all got off the elevator and went to our respective doors.

Jon opened our door and went tin while I followed. I put my suitcase down by the bed closest to the window. I got out a pair of sweat pants and a t-n shirt as I headed to the bathroom to change. I changed my clothes and put my hair into a high pony tail. I stepped out of the bathroom. As I put my clothes into my suit case there was a knock on the door.

I walked toward the door and opened it to see Colby. "Wow you change fast" he said as I stepped aside so he could come in I closed the door. This was going to be some night.

1 hour later

I was laughing as the guys were making fun of the movie. I was squashed in between Colby and Jon on the couch. We decided to have a movie marathon or random movies on Netflix.

'Hey Colby catch. I said as I threw a piece of popcorn up in the air. It went right inside his mouth with ease. We high-five each other as he succeeded. "Now it's your turn Jon" I said. As I threw the popcorn up Jon caught it in his mouth. I ruffled his hair as I laughed. He smiled as he chewed the piece of popcorn reviling the dimple he has on left cheek. _I never knew he had a dimple_ I thought to myself.

"You know if you're not careful Jon I might just kidnap your roommate. Said Colby as he looked at Jon "oh really" asked Jon As he continued to look at the TV. "Yea said Colby. "Well I would love to see you try. Said Jon with a smirk on his face as his attention was now on Colby. I slowly turned my head to Colby as an evil grin grew on his face.

Colby launched himself at Jon causing them to end up on the floor as they began to play fight. I laughed as at how silly these guys were. As Colby "defeated" Jon Colby turned his attention to me. I grabbed the pillow that was on the couch. Stay away Colby I said in a playful tone as I threw the pillow at him.

The pillow missed Him and he laughed. He came up to me and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. "Jon…. I called for him as I began to giggle. We exited Jon and I's room and made our way to Colby's and Joe's room. Colby opened the door and walked inside the room. Colby closed the door. "Hey Joe" I said as I was still over Colby's shoulder.

Joe looked at Colby. Colby turned around so that I was looking at Joe. He gave me a confused look. "Did I miss something" he asked? "Oh nothing really just that Colby kidnap me and now I'm here with you guys, just the normal stuff. I told him. I walked over to the couch and took a seat right next to Joe.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Serena" we heard Jon yell from the other side of the door. I giggled. Colby opened the door. The moment Colby opened the door Jon tackled him to the ground. These guys were hilarious. As Jon "defeated" Colby I walked up to Jon "oh my hero" I said as I kissed Jon's cheek. "All in a Day's Work Ma'am he said as if he were a super hero. I giggled.

The three of us went back to Jon's and I room and started a new movie…

2 hours later

Jon and I were the only two up. Colby was asleep. I tapped Jon's shoulder as he turned to look at me. I pointed to Colby. Jon grew an evil grin on his face. We were both thinking the same thing. It was time for a prank. Jon and I got off the ouch quietly making sure to not wake Colby. I went to my bag and got two bottles of my spray on hair dye I handed Jon a bottle and we shook them and walked over to Colby. We sprayed Colby hair red and pink. We silently laughed as we observed the finished product. We quietly walked toward our beds.

Jon's Pov

I want really tired. Serena and I just got done spraying Colby's hair. That's what he gets for leaving me alone with Serena. As we went back over to our beds I laid on my bed as I watched Serena walk over to the window she pulled the curtain back to revel a full moon and a clear starry night.

"it's so " Serena said as she paused to find the right word to describe the sky. " beautiful" I said as I finished her sentence. She turned and looked at me with a smile. "Yea it is "she said as she turned her attention back to the sky. Little did she know I wasn't talking about the sky.

Serena walked away from the window and sat on her bed. All of a sudden a wave a confidence came thru me and I had a Idea. I got up from my bed and got my laptop from my bag. As I booted up my computer I turned to Serena. "Hey Rena" I said Serena turned and looked at me. "Rena"? She questioned. "Yea Rena that your new nick name" I said with a smirk on my face. She turned on her side. "Yea Johnny boy what do you want" she asked with a smile on my face which caused me to chuckle.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie ...with me. As the words came out of my mouth the fear of rejection started to kick in _.please say yes, please say yes_ I thought to myself. She looked at me. "Sure I wouldn't mind" she said as she got off of her bed and made her way to mine.

Serena pov

I got in Jon's bed as my body was welcomed by Jon's body heat." So what are we going to watch Johnny Boy"? I asked with a smile on my face. I thought to myself of the different movies on Netflix. While I was thinking Jon signed in to his Netflix account. As I continued to think I wanted to watch an action pack movie. Giving up on thinking I said "I don't know what to watch but whatever we watch it has to be action packed".

Jon went searching thru Netflix under the category of action and adventure. He clicked in a random movie and it began to play.

1 hour and 25 minutes later

Jon's pov

I was enjoying the movie that I chose it was pretty action paced. The movie was coming to end. So what did you think Rena? I asked I didn't get a reply. I looked over at Serena to find her asleep. I took this time to study Serena in her sleeping form. He Brown hair was spread across her face as her breathing was in a slow and steady. I brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I don't know what was wrong with me or if something was wrong with the heat in the room

I took off my t-shirt as I put my laptop back in my bed. I didn't want to disturb Serena so I let her sleep with me in my bed. I got back in the bed and without noticing I put my arm around Serena's waist. I felt Serena snuggle up to my chest as I could feel her back on my chest. I slowly by surely fell asleep. With Serena in my arms.


	10. Chapter 9 :workout

A/N yay two updates in one day! I hope you guys enjoys btw follow me on twitter _itsAlex

Serena's pov

7:30am

I started to open my eyes as I was starting to wake. My eyes were greeted by the sun shine. I squinted my eyes a little as the sun blinded me a little. As my eyes got adjusted to the sun I opened them all the way. Not wanting the sun in my face I turned on my left side and rested my head on a pillow. Just then I realized whatever I was laying my head on.. Was breathing

I lifted my head a little to see what I had just rested my head on. I looked and saw a sleeping Jon. _I had to admit he was kinda cute I_ thought to myself. I noticed he was shirtless. Curiosity stuck me so I looked under the covers to see that my pj's were still one, and sure enough they were.

I turned back on my right side and was greeted by the sun once again. I looked at the clock as it read 7:33. I t was time to start my day. I was about to get out of Jon's Bed when I felt an arm tight around my waist. I turned a little to see Jon turn on his right side. He was still sleeping.

I turned back on my left side now facing a sleeping Jon I shook his shoulder." Jon it's time to get up". I got no response. "Jon wakey wakey" . I still got no response. Gosh this guy was a heavy sleeper. I decided to do the one thing that would make him wake up JON WAKE UP" I yell' ed in his ear. He instantly opened his eyes. What I didn't know was that Jon was close to the edge of the bed. So when I screamed he rolled off the bed.

I scooted toward where Jon had fell. I giggled. "you know Jon you're a heavy sleeper" I said as I was looking down at him. He looked back up at me "well good morning to you to". He said in his sleepy voice. I laughed and he looked at me. "And what's so funny Serena"?. I looked back at him. "Oh you know you falling off the bed is a good morning. I said as I laughed again. "Oh is it"? said Jon I then felt hands wrap around my wrist and pull me downwards toward him.

I feel off the bed and was sitting next to Jon Now he was the one laughing. "Ha ha very funny Jon" He looked at me " now it's a good morning" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but giggle. As our laugher died down we started to stare at each other. We both became silent as we continued to stare at each other.

I notice Jon look at my lips and then back in my eyes. He looked back at my lips for a second time then back into my eyes. I then notice Jon started to move closer to me. Our bodies were now inches apart. Jon started to lean his face toward me. I closed my eyes as I felt jon's lips brush against mine.

" OH MY GOSH MY HAIR"!. Jon and I stopped and turned our attention to where the scream came from. Jon and I got up and walked to the living area. We saw Colby staring in the mirror at his hair. Jon and I looked at each other and smiled.

"who did this?" asked Colby as he turned to us. Jon and I both looked at each other and then back at Colby. We remained silent. "So this is how it's going to be?" he asked with a sly smile on his face. "The war is on" he said as he walked to the door. He opened the door and before he left he said "you may have won this battle but I will win the war. And with that he was off.

Jon and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. "That was interesting' I said as I made my way over to my suitcase. I heard Jon's foot steps behind me as he followed me to the beds. I plopped down on my bed and opened my suitcase. "Hey Serena, what are you doing this morning" Jon asked. I thought to myself before I answered. "I don't really have anything planned, why" I said as I turned to look to him.

I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with me and the guys to the gym. He said. I smiled "sure I don't mind." I replied I got all my nessacrary things that I needed to get before I got into the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Jon pov

I was sitting in the couch watching TV and thinking. I couldn't believe I almost kissed Serena. If it wasn't for Colby who knows what would have happened. Speaking of Colby I decide to text him to let him know that Serena was coming with us.

To Colby: hey I invited Serena to come work out with us at the gym.

I sent the message and got a reply back instantly.

From Colby that's cool with me and Joe. Did you let her know about how you feel about her?

To Colby: no not yet.. Haven't found the time.

I sent the text and looked at the TV screen. As I started to flip channels my phone vibrated

From; Colby: man you better tell her or two things are going to happen 1) randy will get to her first or 2) I will tell her myself

I got angry as I read Randy's name in the message but Colby was right. I had to talk to Serena as soon as possible. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Serena step out of the bathroom. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a Shield T –shirt.

"You know you have great taste in shirts" this made he laugh. Gosh her laugh was incredible. "Is that so?" She said in a questionable tone. "Absolutely" I replied as I got off the couch and made my way over to my duffle bag. Serena walked over to her suitcase "hey Serena" "yea she replied without looking at me "I really need to talk to you about something." She looked up at me. "What's it about Jon's. She asked in a questionable tone.

Did I tell her what it was about or did I just save it for later. My nervousness kicked in. I didn't know what to tell her. It's about.. I was about to tell her when there was a knock at the door. We both looked at each other. "I'll get it" I did as I was told. I got my stuff together and went into the bathroom.

Serena's pov

I walked to ward the door and opened it to see Joe on the other side. "hiya Joe" I said with a smile on my face. "Hey Serena "he said as we hugged each other. I stepped aside and let Joe come inside. He walked toward the couch "where is Jon "he asked as he took a seat on the couch.

I pointed to the bathroom door as he gave me an ohh ok look. Joe turned to me " quick question Serena" ok shoot I replied as I sat down next to him on the couch " what happened to Colby Hair?" I laughed. Jon and I sprayed his hair while he was sleeping. Joe started to laugh and we high fived.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and opened the door to reveal Colby on the other side. ' Hiya Colby" I said in a happy tone. "Yea yea hi to you to" he said. I giggled as he walked past me. His blond side of his hair was a mix between red and pink.

Just as I closed the door the bathroom door opened. Jon stepped out and saw Joe myself and Colby. Colby and Jon looked at each other and I could feel the vibe in the room change. "are you guys ready" I asked this got Colby and Jon out of there littler staring contest.

I opened the door and walked out first." Las tone out can close the door" I said as I walked out. Joe wasn't to far behind me. Both Jon and Colby where the last ones out and Jon closed the door.

We all decided to take the stairs seeing as thought they were quicker. As we got to the car I was getting ready to open the door to the back seat when I heard my name. "Serena could I sit in the back Jon and I need to discuss something" Colby asked. "Sure" I said with a smile on my face. I sat in the front as Joe was in the driver and Jon and Colby were in the back

My curiously started to kick in. I wonder what they were talking about and why they were hiding it from me. I t was pretty unusual for them to be pretty secretive whenever I was around. Deciding to drop my curious mood I put my head phones in my ear and listen to my music.

Jon's pv

Colby punched my arm "why the hell haven't you told her yet?" Colby asked in a serious tone. To be honest I'm nervous to tell her that I like her. I was scared of rejection. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with asking a girl out but Serena was different.

"I haven't found the time we have been pretty "I told Colby. He looked at me with a serious face." That's an excuse Jon, you can't use our schedule as a way to not tell her how you feel besides you guys are rooming together. Colby was right I need to tell her tonight" "I told Colby. It wasn't until then that I realized we arrived at the gym.

Serena pov

I wrapped my headphones around my phone. I opened the passenger door and got out the car. I walked toward the trunk of the car as Colby Joe and Jon not far behind me. I was ready to break a sweat and work out.

6 hours later

After pushups, lifting weights, squats in ring practice and a of other things it was now 2:15. The guys and I had just got done with our workout. We all headed to our respected locker rooms and took showers.

15 minutes later

The guys and I were in the car on our to the arena this time Colby was in the passenger seat while I sat in the back with Jon I listening to my music wand thinking. I noticed Jon had been acting weird toward me since we left the hotel.

Wanting to know what was wrong I took out my headphones and tapped Jon on the shoulder. He turned around and our eyes met. "yea Rena" he said in a rather questionable tone I had to admit I loved when he called me Rena. Nobody called me that and plus it was a cute nickname

"Jon you have been acting weird since we left the hotel this morning, is everything ok. " I asked him I watched as his face expression went from calm to nervous

Everything is ok Serena he said as he gave me a smile. I return the smile and held my pinky finger. "You promise Jon?" I asked. I watched as his smile grew showing his dimple. He wrapped his pinky around min and said "i promise"

Being satisfied with the answer that Jon had given me I put my headphones back in and watched the world thru my window.


	11. Chapter 10:The Switch

A/N day two of updates! I hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 10: the Switch

Serena pov

8:30

Monday Night Raw was underway once again. After what happened last week on Raw, there were a few things I had to take care of. I didn't have a match tonight but there was one thing on my mind that I knew I had to do.

I was wearing my pink sweater crop top and my favorite pair of skinny jeans. My hair was down and in curls. I was walking thru the hall just wondering around. I had segment to do in two minutes but I was almost there. As I arrived at the spot it was time to shoot the segment.

*On screen*

I was posted up against the wall. I could hear the cheers from the WWE universe as I knew I was on screen. I felt my phone Vibrate. I looked at the caller Id and smirked. I answered the phone. "Hello, Oh hey you." I said as I started to play with my hair." Yea yea we have been over this so many times, I know what to do "I said as I rolled my eyes.

I giggled at what the other person said. "I know you do, I'll see you later. Bye. I hung up the phone. I smirked. I then started to walk toward the divas locker-room.

* Off screen*

I walked into the divas locker room and opened my bag. I changed my crop top and put on a WWE t- shirt. I then went in my bag and pulled out another wwe t- shirt. Actually it was a Dolph Ziggler shirt. We had become great friends ever since I came to the wwe. He's such a sweet guy. I started to cut it so that fringes where on the sleeves. Satisfied with what I had done with the shirt I slipped it on.

I walked out of the divas locker room in search for Dolph. He had a match tonight against randy coming up to night on raw. And I wanted to see Dolph beat the crap out of randy first hand. I found him in a hallway on his phone.

"Hi nick". I said since we weren't on camera. He turned around. "Hey Serena he said as we hugged. As we step away from each other he looked at my shirt. "I like what you did to my shirt. I giggled. "Thanks I said with a smile. He y nick quick quest. Ok shoot. I know you have a match tonight against randy and I was wondering if I could come ringside with you. I asked

Of course he said and I smiled thanks nick you're the best. I said as I hugged him he laughed. That's what friends are for. He said I smiled at him. I'll see you later I actually have to go and do something I told him. We said our goodbyes and I was off.

10:30

*on screen*

It was now time for the main event. Dolph and I were already out and were waiting for randy. I hated when he made his opened wait. It was just so... Ugh. My thought were interrupted by his theme

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me

Randy walked out with his signature smirk plastered on his face. Randy didn't know I was in Dolph's corner. As he walked up the stairs our eyes met. His smirk was replaced with anger. I smiled and waved to randy as he got in the ring. He walked over to the turnbuckle and held up both championships. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. This was going to be one hell of a match

15 minutes later

The match hasn't been going on long but I could see why they made this the main event these two men were great competitors. I was cheering on Dolph and randy wasn't too happy about that. As Dolph was down I got on the apron "hey randy" I said he turned around and looked at me. He walked over toward me "what the hell are you doing out here with him, you're supposed to be out here with me "he yelled back. " I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago I told him

I jumped off the apron as randy continued to stare me down. I started to giggle. "What's so funny "I looked at randy," turn around was all I said. Randy turned around and walked right into a drop kick. I cheered as Dolph went for the pin I was shocked that randy kicked out of that. This match was far from over.

10 minutes later

I could tell both randy and Dolph were tired but they had to continue. The match was epic they were hitting all there moves and countering everything. Dolph had the upper hand. I could tell Dolph was ready to end this. Dolph was setting up for the Zig Zag. Randy was getting up. Dolph was getting ready to go for it, that's when I knew it was time to take care of that one thing that has been on my mind all day.

I got on the apron again as distracted the ref. As Dolph got to randy executed a perfect RKO out of nowhere. I jumped off the Apron just in time for the ref to see randy going for the pin.

1..

2..

3…

Randy's theme blasted thru the arena as he had won the match. The ref handed randy both of his title belts. AI got into the ring and walked right up to randy. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. I took off my t- shirt to reveal that I was wearing another shirt. When randy looked at the shirt his smirk came right back to his face. The shirt that that I was wearing under Dolph's shirt was one Randy's t-shirts. The crowed was shocked

I then smirked as randy look satisfied. I stepped to the side of randy and raised his arm up as he was victorious. This is what has been on my mind all day. This was the Switch.


	12. Chapter 11:The Truth

Ch. 11: the truth

Serena's pov

I was walking backstage as randy and I had just got done. I was almost to the divas locker room when I heard my name being called behind me. I stopped and turned to see who was call my name. And sure enough it was randy.

Hey Serena" he said as he caught up to me. I could tell he was still catching his breath "hi Randal". I said with a smile. I started continue walking I noticed randy was following. We started to make small talk until something he said caught my attention." What are you doing tomorrow morning?" he asked in a rather curious tone. I quietly thought to myself for a minute before simply replying "nothing"

I watched d as a small smile came across his face." Well since you not doing anything I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for breakfast tomorrow." On the inside I couldn't believe what he just said. Was randy asking me out on a date? This was a surprise.

Without looking at him I said." Is the viper asking me out on a date? I heard him chuckle as I felt his eyes watching me." You can take that any way you want to "he said. We had finally reached the divas locker room. I put my hand on the doorknob but before I opened the door I turned around to face randy and said. "Well since I'm not doing anything tomorrow morning I guess I'll be seeing you for breakfast tomorrow.'

I watched as that small smile came back on his face. "It's a date" he said with a wink. I let a smile come across my face as I felt my cheeks get a little hot. Randy and I said our goodbyes and I opened the door and got ready to go.

Jon's pov

I knew Serena Had just got done and she was probably getting ready to go. I stayed after so that we could ride back to the hotel together. After all we are rooming together.

I was walking the hall minding my own business when I looked up to see randy coming my way. I got angry as I thought of what randy had told Serena, I knew he was up to something and that something wasn't well.

Randy and I were getting closer to each other. I watched him looked up at me and smirk. As randy and I walked right pass each other randy shoulder bumped me making me stumble a little. Randy continued to walk as I heard a chuckle escape his mouth. By this time I had stopped walking and I was pissed.

I turned around and said" Hey Randal, you thought that was cute huh?" that got Randy's attention. He let out a chuckle before turning around "what are you talking about Jon?" he asked in an innocent tone. He knew exactly what he did. Or more like what he was doing.

"You know Dam well what you're doing. " I said as I started to walk toward Randal. I watch as he folded his arms and the smirk appeared on his face." Something is saying this about more then what just happened." He said as he walked toward me.

"You stay the hell away from Serena" I said in a demanding tone. He let out a chuckle." So this is what this is about he said as the smirk grew on his face " your no good for her so I suggest whatever it is that you have planned ends before I put a end to it". I could tell that he was rather amused with what I had just said. He walked closer to me.

"So you want me to stay away from Serena" he said as he continued to walk closer. We were now face to face." Aww does Jon have a little crush on Serena he teased. "I don't think I'll be staying away from her, besides I have breakfast date with her tomorrow morning and that would be pretty rude of me if I didn't show up"

The moment the used the words Date and Serena in the same sentence was enough to send me over the edge. I pushed randy up against the wall I balled up my fist and was getting ready to punch him square in the face when all of a sudden my phone started to ring. I looked at Randal with a serious face and said "stay away from her" before I shoved him and walked away.

As I walked away I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at my phone to see it was Serena Who was calling me. I quickly answered.

Hey Rena. I said trying not to sound angry. "Hiya Jon" she said .the minute I heard her voice I started to calm down a little bit." Quick question aren't you still here" she asked "yea I am need a ride" I asked I stared walking to the parking lot "year I do actually. I'm already in the parking lot" "cool I'll see you in two minutes" "awesome. See you two she said and with that she hung up.

I finally made my way to the parking lot and sure enough Serena was waiting for me. We packed our stuff in the car and drove off.

25 minutes later

Serena' pov

Jon and I had arrived at the hotel about 10 minutes ago. The ride to the hotel was pretty quiet. Surprisingly Jon was pretty quiet the whole ride. It seemed like he was pretty, angry.

I was currently in the bathroom taking off my makeup. And I was thinking about tomorrow morning. I thought back to Randal's an I's conversation there was absolutely no way that was starting to like randy... was there? I needed somebody to talk to about this whole Randal situation with and maybe Jon could help.

"hey Jon' I said loud enough for him to hear me. "Yea?" I heard him reply. "So this whole situation with randy is getting interesting. Randy asked me to go have breakfast with him tomorrow". I looked back at the mirror and continued to take off my makeup.

I didn't hear Jon say anything. All of a sudden I heard something hit the wall hard. I peeked my head out of the bathroom door. "Jon?' my eyes scanned the room and sure enough I found him he was still sitting on the couch staring at the TV. I finished taking off my makeup and I put my hair in a ponytail. I turned off the bathroom light and exit the bathroom. I went and took a seat right next to Jon. "Jon are you ok?"

Jon remained silent and didn't bother to look my way. I had never seen Jon like this before and I had to admit it was pretty scary. I looked over the floor and saw the remote in pieces. I heard footsteps moving away from me. I quickly turned my attention to the footsteps to see Jon leaving the room. Jon ignoring me was really starting to make me angry. So I followed Jon.

I was leaning up against the wall with the arms folded. I was watching Jon get his duffle bag and started to put inside." Jon what's you problem?' I asked with an attitude. Jon Chuckled as he continued to put his stuff in his bag." You really want to know what's wrong with me, don't you Serena?' he asked

I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice which only made me angrier." Well I would want to know considering the fact that the remote is now in pieces" Jon continued to ignore me. That was it I hated being ignored that was my last straw. "Jon what the hell is your problem? He finally stopped putting his stuff in his bag and turned to me.

"What's my problem, you want to know what my problem is Serena?" "Then I'll tell you what my problem is." "My problem is that you're going out to breakfast with a manipulating, self- centered asshole."

I was pretty surprised. I never heard Jon talk about randy like this "so you're angry that I'm going out with randy tomorrow?" Jon starting putting stuff in his bag again. He didn't answer my question. "Why in the world does me going out with randy make you so angry?" Jon had now zipped up his duffel bag and was now walking to the door. I followed Jon as he was right by the door. "Jon I said in a calm yet agitated tone he was still ignoring me. I was beyond mad now. Jon placed his duffle bag down.

'Jon what's your issue with me going out with randy tomorrow and why do you care so much. I yelled at him. He looked at me with a angry face and yelled

"I liked you Serena … I like you a lot ok...

There was now an Eire silence in the room. Jon and I were staring each other down. I didn't know what to say. I never knew Jon felt this way about me. Jon turned around slowly and placed his hand on the door. He picked up his duffle bag and opened the door. He walked out the door with his duffle bag on his shoulder and closed the door.

I was speechless. I was now in a hotel room all by myself and all these thoughts going thru my head. I didn't know what to do.

Jon's pov

Closing the door to Serena and I's room I just wanted to go back and apologies to her. I knew this was going to happen. I had had enough of Randal today and Serena talking about him sent me over the edge. Nut on thing was for sure. That was not the way that pictured telling Serena about how I felt about her.

I knocked on Colby and Joe's door. Within a few seconds Joe opened the door."" What are you doing here and why did you bring your duffle bag?" I sighed loudly and walked into the room. Colby turned his attention from the TV to me." Jon what are you doing her? I looked at him" it's a long story" "well we got time said Colby as I watched him put his hand thru his

10 minutes later

I told Colby and Joe everything that happed" well you know you have to apologize " yea I know but I figured that we need sometime apart, to cool off. So I figured I'd crash her I said as I looked at them and with that we finished our conversation. I really hope Serena was going to be ok. Beside I'll go apologize to her in the morning.

Serena's Pov

The next morning

I was already dressed for the breakfast I was going to have with randy. I was currently putting my hair up in a ponytail when there was a knock on the door. I went to get the door. When I opened the door there was Jon on the other side. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I invited him in. as I closed the door I knew this conversation was going to be interesting.

Jon's pov

Serena and I were in our hotel room awkwardly. In silence. This was definitely not the way I wanted to start my day. My thought were interrupted by Serena closing the door. I turned to Serena and observed her. She was wearing there teal color skinny jeans and a white ruffled shirt. Which I had to admit she looked hot.

I shook my head as I erased my thoughts .Serena was now sitting on the couch... So I decided to take a seat next to her we both sat there awkwardly for what felt like forever.

So we both said in unison we stopped and looked at each other. For the first time since the fight I saw a smile on Serena's face she had a million dollar smile.

Serena's pov

I looked at Jon as he had a smile on his face. I could help but smile. I was about to speak when Jon said maybe I should go first" he took the words right out of my mouth. I nodded my head giving Jon the go ahead to speak.

He got up and started pacing before he began to speak.

"About yesterday I'm so sorry for making you so angry. It's just that I couldn't listen you talk about somebody who doesn't deserve you" he paused" "Serena I liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you". "Your beautiful, kind funny, hell you're perfect." He chuckled. "I didn't know how to tell you how I felt because I was nervous of your reaction." "Normally I wouldn't be nervous to tell a woman how I feel but you, you're different". "But I totally understand if you don't feel the same way because I'm a total prick but"-

I got up from the couch and stood right in front of Jon I brought my lips to Jon as we kissed I could feel the sparks.

As we broke the kiss I looked at Jon "what was that for" Jon asked still surprised that I kissed him "I had to shut you up, you were starting to ramble" I told him as he chuckled. He smiled revealing his dimple. Jon and I continued to gaze into each other eyes. That was until my phone started to ring.

I looked back up at Jon and then my phone. Jon knew who it was that was calling. His eyes were filled with jealously. Once my phone stopped ringing I pulled away from Jon "I guess I should get going" I said in a low voice "yea" was all Jon said.

I started to make my way to the door when I stopped. I turned around and made my way back over to Jon before kissing him on the lips for the second time. I broke the kiss and looked at Jon the jealousy in his eyes were replaced with happiness as he smiled.

I then turned around and made my way to the door. I opened the door and turned to Jon to see him smiling. I let a small smile creep across my face before saying goodbye to Jon and with that I closed the door….


	13. Chapter 12:Raw

Serena pov

8:45

Tonight was such a busy night for me .I had segments to film, I had to talk to the WWE universe and I was going to be on commentary for the first time. Also today was the start of phase two of the story line.

I wasn't at the arena yet and neither was randy .They wanted us to come late. And most importantly.. Together was just pulling into the parking lot of the arena. It wasn't too far away from the hotel. I parked the car and sat in the car as I waited for randy. Ten minutes later a red Mustang pulls in the spot next to me. I smile as I know excataly who it was.

I got out of the car and closed the door. I waved at Randal and he waved back. I opened the back door and grabbed my duffle bag out of my car.I closed the door. "Hi Serena "I heard from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Randal. "hi Randal ". I said as we hugged. As we broke our embrace we started to walk toward the entrance of the arena.

We make small conversation as we walked toward the arena. I had to admit randy was a really sweet guy. We have been hanging out a lot since we started over. He was nothing like he was on TV. H w was kind, caring and sweet...

As we finally made our way into, the arena they were ready for us. Randal grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined with each other's..

*on screen*

I could hear the crowd erupt in a mix of boos and cheers as randy and I knew that we were on screen. "Im so glad you finally came to your senses" randy said as we continued to walk thru the hall. I giggled:" "well it was only a matter of time besides I couldn't resist you anymore". I said

Randy and I had reached our destination which was his locker room. We stopped and looked at each other." Well I'll see you later randy" I said in a flirtatious tone. As I was about to leave he gently grabbed my wrist. I turned back around." "aren't you forgetting something" he said as he looked at me with a smirk on his face. I giggled ohh I guess I am. Randy and I kissed each other on the lips.

As we broke the kiss we started into each other eyes. I brought my lips up to his ear and whispered "see you later… champ". I kissed his cheek before I turned around and walked away from randy leaving him satisfied

*off screen*

I got to the divas locker room and out my bag down. I was the only one in the locker room so it was pretty quiet I unzipped my bag and checked that my outfit that I was going to wear tonight was in my bag seeing it was in my bag I zipped my bag back up. I looked at the clock as it read 8; 55. I was going to address the wwe universe as soon as whatever match was over.

I left the divas locker room and made my way to the gorilla position the match that was going on came to a end and I was now up

*on screen *

My entrance blasted through the arena. I went through the curtain and made it to the stage. I was welcomed with a mix of cheers and boos. As I made my way down the ramp I was feeling the confidence grow within me. I smirked as I made my way up the stairs and in the ring. As I grabbed the mic I looked on the titantron and they were showing what I did last Monday night on raw. I smirked as I watched the recap.

As recap ended I smirked and brought my lips up to the mic "hi guys" I said as I put a smile on my face. The crowd erupted in boos... "Aww what's wrong, did I do something wrong"? I asked as I smirked "or was it because I kissed randy?" when I said his name the boo's took. "Oh I know was because of what happened last week on raw", the crowd was mixed with boos and cheers.

I giggled into the mic and shook my head" when will you guys ever learn". "You guys are so naïve". "You see in this industry the nice guy always finish last" I said as the crowd was still mixed with boos and cheers. "I mean take a look at what happened last week for example.. Dolph lost... It's not anybody's fault but his own" the crowd then erupted in boos that only made me laugh.

"And tonight will just be a repeat of what happened last week when randy beats shamus". When I shameus name the crowd erupted in cheers. I rolled my eyes as they cheered. "You guys can cheer all you want but when randy gets the three count you won't be cheering then". I said. I dropped the mic and excited the ring my theme blasted thru the arena as I walked up the ramp. I then made it back stage.

I had to now go to the lockers room and change my clothes randy was in the main event and there were still few matches before Randy's mach. So I had some time to do what I wanted to do.

35 minutes later

It was time for Randy's match I had changed into my black skinny jeans and my rko t shirt that I cut. I put on a little make up and I curled my hair. I was waiting for randy by the gorilla position. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and sure enough it was randy. We had no time to talk the moment he got there we heard his theme go off.

* On screen*

Randy and I walked thru the curtain hand in hand .the crowd booed randy and I pretty hard but there were still a few cheers in the crowd. Randy and I made out way down the ramp. I looked at randy and I could tell that he was in the zone.

Randy and I looked at each other. He had his signature smirk on his face. We kissed each other. We then went our separated way while he went up to the ring I made my way over to the commentary table. I was greeted by none other than Jerry, the King, Lawler , Michael l Cole and jbl. I sat down in the chair and put my headset on. Son I got comfortable at the commentary table another entrance theme blasted the arena.

I'm here to show the world

I'm here to show the world

Come on

Bring it on

I watched as dolph made his way to the stage. On the inside I was smiling. Nick and I were great friends ever since I came to the wwe. He was such a sweet guy. As nick made his way down the ramp I was brought out of thoughts by a question." so Serena who do think is going to win this match?" asked Michael Cole. I smirked. "Randy's Going to win this match hands down, Dolph doesn't have what it takes to beat randy." I said without looking at Michael. As nick got into the ring the ref signaled for bell and the match was underway.

25 mins later

The match was still going on and they were amazing. they were great competition for each other. They would counter each other's movers and reverse each other counters. They were incredible. While I watched watching the match I have been on commentary with jerry Michael and jbl and I had to say being on commentary was fun

While the match was continuing and the guys and I were s talking we wall interrupted by theme.

Sierra Hotel India

Echo Lima

Delta

Shield

I turned my head to where the shield normally comes down I was expecting all three members of the shield but there was only one. As the United States champion came over the barrier and we locked eyes. A smirk grew on dean's face as we looked at each other. Dean then turned his attention from me to match" what was that all about Serena." Asked JBL. I turned to him "you know I actually don't know, but im going to go find out".

Randy and dolph were too into the fight so they didn't notice dean. I took my headset off and causally walked over to dean. Our eyes met for the 2nd time tonight. The smirk the smirk came back on his face as he saw me again as dean and I struck up a he ddt dolph I giggled as what dean had said that's when randy walked over toward us.

"What hell are you doing Ambrose"? Randy said that got dean and I attention. We both turned our head's to face Randy's. " im just having a conversation with Serena he said nonchalantly as he looked at randy. "stay from her Ambrose I mean it" randy yelled at dean. What randy didn't know was that dolph had already recovered as dolph ran toward randy. As dolph ran toward randy I yelled "randy watch out"

As dolph jumped on randy back to do his signatures move zig zag. Randy held on ropes dolph feel onto the mat "I mean it Ambrose" said rand as randy turned his attention toward dolph he began to stalk him as dolph stood up randy hit him with a perfect rko. I watched as randy went for the pin but never took his eyes off dean

1..

2…..

3..

Randy theme blasted thru the arena as his celebration started I looked at dean with a sympathic look before getting into the ring with randy. As I congratulate randy I noticed randy put his arm around me and kissed my cheek… all while we were facing dean. I could tell that he was mad. But I knew how Jon really felt and randy was getting under Jon's skin.


	14. Chapter 13: Long Road Ahead

Serena pov

I was coming out of the divas locker room when I see Colby and Jon arguing. I closed the door and chuckled. "And what are you guys arguing over this time?" I asked as I walked up to them. They turned their attention from each other and on to me.

"Well if you must know short stuff we were arguing about who's going to tell "Colby said as he put his hair in a bun. I looked at them confused "and what does either of you have to tell me?" I asked as I looked at both of them. "Joe, Colby and I are going to travel to the next place instead of stay at the hotel, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

I stayed silent for a moment and then began to laugh. "That's what you guys were arguing over?" I continued to laugh." Sure I'll come with you guys" I said as I began to walk with them toward the exit. As we were walking I ran and jumped on Colby's back. "To the car!" I said as I pointed straight ahead. Jon and Colby busted out laughing as Jon picked up my bag and Colby continued to carry me. I could tell this was going to be fun.

*2 hours later*

The guys and I were driving along the was night time and barley anybody on the highway with us. I looked away from the window and looked at Colby. He was sleeping in the passenger's seat. I looked over at Jon as he was sleeping as well. As I looked at Jon I couldn't help but think about what Jon said a few days ago.

"_Serena... I like you ok... I like you a lot…"_ I couldn't get what he said out of my head for the last few days actually. He was such a sweet guy. Maybe I was starting to like him.

My thoughts were interrupted by my yawing. I turned back to look out the window. I was getting sleepy. I started to close my easy and slipped into slumber.

*jon's pov*

I had my eyes closed but I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Serena. She was perfect. She was funny, sweet, kind, just… perfect. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at Serena. I looked at her and smiled. She had her head up against the window and a few strands of hair in her face. She looked so peaceful but a little uncomfortable.

I grabbed a blanket from the back and brought it up to where I was. Without waking her up I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer toward me. I stop instantly as Serena stirred in her sleep. Once she was done I continued to move her until she was right next to me.

I moved my hand from around her waist as I continued to watch her. She was so beautiful. I quietly moved the strands of hair that was in her face. She was. Perfect. Becoming satisfied I turned my attention back to the window. As I turned my head I feel something on my shoulder and something wrapped around my arm.

I turned my head back around to find Serena's head resting on my shoulder and her arm wrapped around mind. I couldn't help but smile. I kissed her temple and rested my head on her's. Sleep over came me and next thing I know I was out...

*The next morning *

Serena pov

I started to open my eyes and wake up as my eyes got adjusted to light I felt the warmth of the blanket on me. I also felt something heavy on my head.

I looked up to see Jon's head resting on mine. I couldn't help but smile. Jon was a real sweetheart. I gripped on Jon's arms to try wake him up but it was no use without waking him up. I slowly moved from my position and got Jon's head to rest on the headrest. As I moved Jon's head I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute while he was sleeping.

My thoughts were interpreted by the sound of laughter. I looked to the passenger's seat to see Colby was wide awake. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Joe driving.

"And what's so funny"? I asked Colby. He turned a little to face me and held his phone "oh you know you being all cuddled up with lover boy over there "he said as he pointed in Jon's direction. "Why don't you give him a chance?" Joe chimed in. "he's not that bad of a guy "Joe continued. I started to think to myself. Maybe Joe was right. Maybe I should give Jon a chance. I looked at my phone to check the time. As it read 7:15am I decided to play candy crush on my phone.

35 mins later

We were all up in the car and just like always Colby and Jon were arguing. This time over which breakfast place to go to. I laughed while Joe shook his head. "Why don't we just go to Ihop?" I asked. Jon and Colby stopped arguing they both looked at me. "What... I'm in the mood for pancakes". I told them as they both continued to look at me.

"Ihop it is Jon said as he smiled at me. Just then my phone vibrated. It was a twitter notification.

_ WWERollins: heading off to Ihop with WWERomanRegins theDeanAmbrose and SabrinaMorgan. Leave it to Serena to pick the breakfast stop _

I smiled at the tweet before retweeting it.

Joe took the next exit off the high way. We found the Ihop and Joe pulled in the parking lot." Chocolate chip pancakes here I come" I said as I was the first one out of the car. Jon laughed at my comment as they all got out of the car.

45 mins later

We were back on the road. We all switched places in the car. So now I was sitting where Jon was sitting, Colby was in the backseat with me. Joe was now in the passenger seat and Jon was driving. We still had a little ways to go but it wasn't that long...

"So are you guys ready for no way out?" I asked no way out was going to be exciting. I had a match and so did Jon but Jon was putting his tittle on the line. "Yea I'm excited "said Colby and Joe in unison. I giggled as they looked at each other. "What about you Jon, are you ready to defend that United States title of yours?" I asked" "ready as I'll ever be" he replied I smiled at how confident he was so I decided to tweet about it.

_ SerenaMorgan: looks like TheDeanAmbrose is pretty confident about defending his U.S title_

After tweeting decided to look out the window. We were almost there and no way out…. was right around the corner.


	15. Chapter 14 : No Way Out

Serena pov

Tonight was No Way Out and we were in Denver Colorado. I had a busy night ahead of me. Not only did I have a match but randy was putting his titles on the line against Cena and there was one other thing I had to do.

I was getting ready for my match. I decided to wear my pink shorts and pink sparkle top with my wrestling boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on a little make up. Once I was done with that I made my way to the gorilla position.

I was definitely a little nervous. It was my first – ever pay per view match. I was going up against summer rea tonight. She was already out in the ring. I heard my theme go off as I made my way thru the curtain.

15 min later

Summer and I were still going at it. I could tell she was getting tired and that was a good thing. I was ready to end this match once and for all. I scoped summer up and put her in the ultimatum. And she instantly tapped.

The crowd was mixed with cheers and boos as my theme blasted thru the area. I couldn't believe it I had just won my first pay per view match. I rolled out the ring and started walking up and ramp. I slapped a few fans hands and high fived a few. I was super excited. But my night was far from over.

*off screen*

I hurried back to the locker room to change while the next match was getting underway. I had to get ready because I had to film a segment with randy. I changed into my red shorts and top with long sleeves. I hurried out of the locker room. I hurried out of the locker room. I heard the crowd cheering as I knew the match was over. I made my way over to Randy's locker room and were ready.

*On screen*

I was smiling as I made my way down the hall. The crowd was mixed with boos and cheers as I could hear them from where I was. I stopped right outside Randy's door and knocked. Within a few seconds the cheers in the crowd had changed to boos.

Randy opened the door. We didn't say anything to each other but our face expressions said it all. He had his sinister smirk on his face while I had showed a mischievous grin spread across my lips. As I walked past him I kissed his cheek before entering his locker room as randy closed the door behind us...

20 mins later

I was making my way down to the gorilla position. Right now Jon was defending his U.S tittle against Dolph Ziggler. These guys were great competition for each other. I had made it to the position and watched the match before doing what I had to do. I watched has Jon took control of the match. That when I decide to go...

*on-screen*

I made my way thru the curtain. When the crowd saw me there were pretty surprised. I looked at dean from the stage as he gave me a surprised look. I made my way down the ramp as dean still had the advantage. As I got to the ring I could feel dean's eyes on me...

As dean hit Dolph with a perfect DDT once he was out cold dean made his was over to me. "Serena what are you doing out here" he yelled loud enough so I could here. I simply replied

" I wanted a better view with a wink. A smirk appeared on dean's face as a smile came on mine. I got on the apron as dean and I were staring each other down.

Everything was going the right way. I was doing what randy wanted me to do, and that was to knock dean off his game. I was playing with dean's hair as we continued to stare each other down. I could see Dolph starting to get up.

As Dolph finally made it to his feet I started to lean in. dean started to lean in to. As our lips brushed against each other I pushed dean. I jumped off the apron and watched Dolph hit a perfect zig zag on dean.

I started to make my way toward the ramp. I heard the crowd count.

1….

2…

3..

The crowd booed as there was now a new U.S champion. I turned around as I was on the stage. I clapped my hands as I watched Dolph celebrate his win but he was interrupted by dean attacking him from behind. Once he was done with Dolph dean shifted his gaze to me... I blew dean a kiss and waved at him... But I couldn't help but notice…

He had that psychotic smirk on his face

I didn't know what to think or what he was planning.

45 mins later

After a few more matches it was now time for Randy's match. I decided to change my shorts into my black skinny jeans and a red and black crop top. This time I decided to leave my hair down. After leaving the locker room I met randy and it was now time.

35 mins later

Randy and john had been really going at it. These guys were the real deal. Currently john was in control of the match. I was slamming my hand down on the mat so randy could get up. As randy finally made it to his feet john was running toward him. As john came close randy countered his move and hit him with a DDT. I clapped my hands and smiled as I knew randy was back in the game.

I watched as randy stalked john and I could tell that he was ready to end this match as john got up in a groggy state randy turned him around and hit him with a RKO randy then went for the pin.

1…

2….

3…

Randy's theme blasted thru the arena. I got in the ring as the ref handed randy back both of his tittles. The celebration was going great until we were interrupted by another.

_Sierra hotel_

_India echo_

_Lima delta_

_The shield_

I knew this couldn't be good. Both randy and I watched as the shield made their way thru the crowd. One by one they made their way over to the barricade and over to the ring.

I was getting ready to leave the ring but as I walked I noticed dean and his psychotic smirk on his face. I watched how dean walked over to the ring and got on the apron right in front of me. Randy and I were now back to back as Seth was on the left apron and roman on the right.

Roman and Seth made their way in the ring and went right for randy. It was now a two on one attack. I turned away from them as I walked backwards slowly. That was until I backed into something firm.

Fearing for the worst I turned around and met dean's eyes. Dean's smirk never left his lips. Next thing I know dean picks me up with ease and throws me over his shoulder. I kick and screamed for dean to let me go but it was no use.

As dean and I made our way over the barricade I watched Seth and Roman continue to beat up randy.

*off screen*

Jon and I made our way to the shields oh so secret locker room. Once we were there Jon put me down." Aww I was enjoying myself" I said in a babyish way. "Well maybe if you're a good girl you can have a piggy back ride" Jon said with a smile as he opened the door.

I went into the locker room first as Jon closed the door behind me. "So this is your secret lair" I said Jon chuckled "this is where the magic happens" he said and I giggled. I decided to take a seat on the couch while Jon got ready to go...

Five minutes later Joe and Colby came thru the door. "Hey short stuff" Colby said as he walked thru the door. "Hi guys" I simply replied. Colby came over to hug me but I pushed him away. "Nope not until you shower" I told him. He looked at me with a mischievous smile slowly spreading across his face.

I got up from the couch slowly and backed away from Colby." Don't you even think about it Colby" I told him he started walking closer to me. I started to run around the room with Colby quick on my heels. It wasn't long until I felt Colby's arms wrapped around my back and put us in an embrace.

"Ewww Colby you're all sweaty" I told him this made him laugh. "Well you brought it upon yourself" "how?" "Two words pink hair" I giggled at the thought of the prank that me and Jon pulled on Colby. Colby let me go and went to put his stuff in his duffle bag.

Just then Jon emerge from the bathroom. It was then that I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't help myself as I allowed my eyes to wonder. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Hmm" I said "are you riding with us Joe asked "oh yea I am I just have to go get my stuff" I said as I headed toward the door. As I opened the door I turned to the guys and said. "See you guys in a few" I closed the door and made my way to the divas locker room

*Jons pov*

I slipped on a t- shirt and got ready to go. "So Jon are you going to grow a pair and ask Serena out on a date?" Colby asked "yea I simply replied." When?" asked Colby as he put his up in a bun

To be honest I was nervous to ask her out. I wasn't sure what her answer was going to be I looked at Colby and said " soon" I just hope I don't choke..

*at the hotel*

Serena pov

I was sitting crisscross on my bed. I had already took off my makeup and changed into my pajamas. Joe Jon and Colby went out they said they had to make a quick run.

I was flipping thru the channels when I heard the door open. I heard a bag hit the floor as the person closed the door. Jon came from around the corner with his duffle bag in hand. "Somebody decides to stay up tonight" Jon said. I looked at the clock as it read 11:35 before turning my attention to jons." it's not even midnight yet" I told him he put his bag on his bed and got a t- shirt out.

As I watched Jon I started to think about what Joe said. _"Why don't you give him a chance?"_ maybe I could give Jon a chance. "Hey Jon" "yea Rena?" I heard him say as he was facing away from me. I hesitated before I asked.

"Want to go out on a lunch date tomorrow?"

Jon's pov

"Want to go out on a lunch date tomorrow?"

Did those words just come out of her mouth? Was she talking to me? Not caring about a t- shirt anymore I turned my attention toward her. "What did you say?" "I said do you want to go out on a lunch date tomorrow?" she repeated herself

I couldn't believe she just asked me out... on a date... I was like a kid in a candy store on the inside but on the outside I had to play it cool.

"Sure" I told her

*Serena pov*

"Sure" he said. I couldn't believe I just asked Jon out. I already knew he liked me. To be honest I was a little nervous to ask him out on a date. But I'm glad I did.

I yawn as I realized I was starting to get sleepy. I got underneath the covers and closed my eyes as a smile crossed my lips...


	16. Chapter 15: A Date Interupted

Serena pov

1:30pm

Jon and I were getting ready to go out on our lunch date. I was wearing my converse black sparkle gym shoes. Some regular jeans and a short sleeve t- shirt. I had my hair in a high pony tail and a small amount of make upon. I haven't seen Jon since he left. He said he had to go see the guys for something I wonder what in the world was he up to? I decided to make a trip across the hall to Joe and Colby room to see what was taking him so long.

As I got to their door I knocked twice before Colby opened the door. "Well don't you look nice" Colby said. I smiled "well thanks Colby. He then stepped aside allowing me inside there room. As I looked around I saw that Joe was on the phone. Joe turned and smiled. I smiled and smiled and waved at Joe as he did the same. Colby was posted up against the wall. "So what have you been two been up to?" I asked Colby.

"Oh you know, just causing some trouble" he said with a smile on his face. Just as he was done with his sentence his phone rang. He answered his phone. And as if on cue emerging from the bathroom was none other than Jon himself. As Jon came from around the corner our eyes met. He smiled revealing his cute dimple. This was going to be something.

45 minutes later

So here we are. We were sitting in a booth at none other than TGI FRIDAYS (which is my favorite restaurant" I wonder how Jon knew that. Maybe because I talked about it a lot. Anyway Jon and I are really hitting it off. We talked about a lot of different things like our hobbies, our families and even our past.

I was giggling at a comment that Jon made as we were waiting for our food." You know Jon I have to say, you are one crazy guy" I told him as I looked thru the drink menu. That cause him to laugh. "Well they don't call me the lunatic fringe for noting" he said as he looked at me. As we continued our conversation I heard "well well well isn't this a pleasant surprise" I turned around to see who it was. As I turned around my eyes met none other than the viper himself….. Randy

Jon's pov

What the hell. What on earth is he doing here? My blood began to boil as I looked at him "what are you doing here?" Serena asked randy. With a sly smirk on his face he replied "me and a few other guys decided to come here" "then I guess you should get back to them" I told him. Randy turned his attention to me as he clenched his jaw. I let a smirk come across my lips in satisfaction.

Randy then chuckled and took his attention off of me. He turned his attention back to Serena. He got eat level with her and whispered some in her ear causing her to giggle. He was really pushing it. As he got away from her he looked at me one more time. This time he was the one with the smirk on his face while I was ready to rip his face off. Randy then walked away.

I muddled cuss words under my breath as I watched him walk away "Jon are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Serena. Just looking at her I could feel myself calming down. "Yea, I'm good" I told her as I looked away. I placed my hands on the table. As I wasn't paying attention Serena grabbed my hands. The minute she touched my hands I turned my attention back to her

"I know you don't like Randal Jon" she told me with a serious tone. "I don't think like is the correct word to use Serena, I think hate is more like it " I told her. She smiled as she shook her head. "Jon what am I going to do with you?" she asked me as she continued to hold my hands." That I don't know Rena, I don't know.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena pov

monday night raw was getting ready to kick off as the clock hit 8. lucky for me today I was stuck with my three crazy guys. yep im working with the shield today.

they dont have a match but we ( meaning the shield and I) have a very important segment to film tonight. I had to say I was pretty excited for today.

I walked down the mysterious quiet hallway. sure enought there room was down this hall. I approched the door and knocked twice. a few seconds later joe opened the door.

with a smile on my face I greeted joe with a simple hello. he replied with a "hey".Before I could go in joe said can you give me five seconds" "sure.

joe turned his head toward the locker room and yell Serenas here are you ladies decent"? I giggled at what joe as I heard two very loud yeses. joe steped aside allowing me to go into the locker room.

as I got in I saw Colby on his phone. "hey Serena" colby said without looking up from his phone. I put my stuff in a cubby befor replying " hiya Colby"

jon walked out and stopped. "hi Rena" " hi johnny boy". as I continued to get ready colby said" Rena, johnny boy?" yea" were on a nickname bases I told Colby as I looked at jon.

" how come we dont have nicknames"? joe asked. I turned my attention to joe and colby and thoight for a minute. a few seconds later I came up wiyh the perfect nickmanes.

" superman and two-tones". both joe and colby looked at me as if they were satisfied. "so whats my nickname for me"? I asked. now the question was on Colby and joe.

" ill call you... short stuff" said joe. I laughed. " I am not short" I told joe not wanting to admit the truth. this caused joe to laugh.

I turned my attention to colby as he continued to think. a smirk came across his face. " I think ill call you Aubrey. " joe jon and I turned and looked at Colby. jon and joe were giving Colby a confused look while I gave him a shocked look " you cant call me by my middle name and how did you find out my middle name anyway he chuckled. " I did my research. 

9:00

the guys went to catering leaving me in the locker room all alone. I took in the piece and quiet as I was sitting on the couch catching up on my reading. as I was just at a good part of my book the door opened. turning my attention away from the book I turned around to find jon closing the door.

ever since Jon and I's date I've tend to notice the little things Jon does like the way how he looks at me or the way how he stares at me when he thinks im not paying attention. I think its really cute how he does all those things.

Jon walked to his cubby where his belongings were and got something out of his bag. I turned my attention back to my book. I couldn't get past the next paragraph because I felt the couch dip down.

I looked to see Jon taking a seat next to me. Jon turned on the TV and he watch raw and how it was progressing so far. as I got back to my book I heard Jon yawn. and I felt his arm go behind me.

I giggled at Jon's attempt. since he want to play like that I decided to play along. I yawn and slowly snuggled my way next to Jon. I let my head rest on his shoulder as I continued to read my book. Jon started to chuckle.

as I continued to snuggled with Jon I felt Jon start to play with my hair. this was actually perfect. im guessing if you were looking at us right now you would think were a couple.

my thoughts were interrupt by Joe and Colby coming in the locker room. "aww look at the love birds" said Colby as he walked over to us.I hid my blushing cheeks behind my book.

Colby took a seat next to Jon and I while Joe went to get ready. I had a whole other hour until the segment.

10:30

the main event was on and it was finally time to shoot the segment. I had changed into the clothes rhat I had last week. both my hair and make-up was already done. we went to where the shield normally shoot the segments.

I was currently tied up in a chair. I wasn't tied to tight but it wasn't to loose either. as we watched Randy on raw the ref raised his hand in victory. that was our key to start filming.

*on screen*

"hey Randy" Seth said as a sinister smirk appeared on his face. I could hear the crowd cheer as the three members of the shield were now on the tron.

"congratulations on your match you great, its to bad that you little girlfriend wasn't there to help you cheat your way to victory" he paused and looked down at me and looked back up at the camera. " speaking of your girlfriend shes right here.

the camera then panned out to reveal myself tied up in a chair surrounded by the hounds. Dean then brought the camera down as he came to my level.

" say hi to your little boyfriend Sabrina. i tried to scoot away from dean but i couldn't. dean turned and faced the camera. " you know Randy, you should never have your girlfriend do your dirty work for you. dean looked at me and moved a strand of hair from my face before he chuckled. " besides she's been a very good girl dean said as he caressed my cheek with his finger.

I jerked my head away as his finger came in contact with my cheek. this caused dean to chuckle. he put his finger under my chin making me turn my head to face him. his face was in one of his sinister smirk that showed his dimple.

"now Sabrina that's no way to behave." I gave him a angry look as dean look amused. " you know randy, she's a keeper and now that we have her he paused and chuckled before he looked back at me " I might just make her have to believe In the shield. this made the crowd erupt in cheers.

Seth got the camera from dean." since you want to play with fire randy we decided to take matters into our own hands. so we decided that your little girlfriend will be staying with us for a while.

the crowd cheer as the camera showed roman. his normal game face on and his serious attitude. he looked in the camera and said.

believe that and  
believe in the shield


	18. Chapter 18 : SmackDown

Jon's pov

carrying my bag into the arena I was in a rather good mood. not only was I working with the guys but i was working with Serena. and the best part is that randy couldn't do anything about it. everything was falling in place.

I walked into the locker room to find Colby talking to Serena. I watched as a smile grew on Serena s face as her and Colby were having there conversation. as a smile appeared on her face I let a small smile creep my face

it was then that I realized that Serena was my dream girl. she was the girl I've been waiting for . shes perfect.

as I closed the door I got the attention of both Colby and Serena. " well its about time you got here slow poke" I turned around to see Serena giggling and Colby with a smirk on his face

" shut up Colby jack"I said as I walked toward the cubbies. Serena got quiet before bursting out into laughter. " he called you cheese. . ya get it.. Colby jack.. its a type of looked at Serena and she slowly stopped laughing.

tonight was interesting. tonight Colby had a match as well as Serena. but with Serena's match I would be going down ringside just to make sure somebody *cough ..randy .cough cough doesn't interfere.

as I got myself ready for tonight I heard the door open. the three of us turn to see joe coming thru the door. as everybody was finally in the locker room we were able to go over team strategy. since I was going out to the ring with Serena Joe was going out with Colby. collectively as a group we were ready for tonight.

Serena pov  
*on screen*

I was out in the ring waiting for my opponent. dean was on commentary. as Cameron s theme played throughout the area I was prepared for this match. she got into the ring and looked at me before flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes in aggravation. I was determined to beat her.

Jon's pov

there she was. the match was going on for a good 15 minutes about now and Serena was beating Cameron. I was hoping Serena would win this match. I was snapped of my thoughts by Michael Cole." so dean with you guys having Serena aren't you guys nervous about randy coming after you guys?

this only mad me laugh. " the shield is never afraid of anything or anybody. if he didn't want his girlfriend to get snatched up then he should have never got involved with the shield.

as I got finished with my sentence I heard the bell ring. I looked up to see the ref raising Serena's hand in victory. I smirk. I took my head set off without a goodbye. I got into the ring and looked at Serena. she looked so happy that she won her match. she turned to me and looked at me. I grabbed her wrist and raised it only earning cheers from the crowd. we both got out the ring and made our way thru the curtain.


End file.
